Yaiba
The Midnight Sun King Yaiba (白夜王ヤイバ) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Sword Eyes. Appearance He has black, spiked-up hair and dark-colored eyes. He wears a long, white and yellow button-down top, over white pants, with a black belt. He wears a black cape, which is green on the inside, and has gold plating with tassels on the shoulders. Personality He appears to be cruel for no reason and thinks light only exist to obey the Sword Eyes of Darkness. He wants power to surpass the gods and rule the world Biography Yaiba is the white Sword Eyes of Darkness. He is Tsurugi's older brother. He was born on the day of the midnight sun, which is a holiday. Yaiba made himself the king of Atlantia. He is trying to gather the 12 Sword Eyes and Sword Braves, but claims that isn't all he needs for his plan. Tsurugi came to Atlantia to challenge him, hoping to find information on his mother's whereabouts. Yaiba accepted, on the terms that if he won, he could have Tsurugi's Sword Brave, and easily won him. He was disappointed by how weak Tsurugi was. He failed to obtain the red Sword Eyes and Brave, because Bringer saved Tsurugi. Yaiba began to spread Stinger armies around each country of Legendia, stating that it would bring ease to the people, and prevent the Sword Eyes of Light from rioting. Gordy bought Rirove, the purple Sword Eyes of Darkness, to meet Yaiba. Rirove wanted Yaiba's permission to move freely around Atlantia. Yaiba granted this to him, as long as Rirove would battle him. Yaiba won the battle, forcing Rirove to join him and the rest of the Sword Eyes of Darkness. After Bringer was captured, and imprisoned in the palace, Kizakura tried to sneak in and save him. For some reason, Yaiba was interested in the jewel on her staff, and let her in so that he could question her about it. Kizakura refused to tell him, so they battled. After Yaiba won, Kizakura explained that she got it from a man with red hair (Bomber.) Yaiba let her go after that, and decided to tell her that Bringer was safe. After Bringer was saved, Yaiba attempted to kill Brau as punishment for letting that happen, but was stopped by Garudos. After finding out that Kizakura's jewel came from God, and that she was the only Sword Eyes of Light who recieved such a thing, Yaiba decided she was special. He wanted to marry her, and have an heir. However, Haqua battled Brau to win her freedom. Kizakura was sent out to find Tsurugi. Deck He uses a white deck with an emphasis on dark spirits and rush. His deck has contained at some point, the following: Battle Stats Trivia He has several similarities to Heliostom from Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan. Appearances Battle Spirits Sword Eyes anime Gallery Yaiba.png|Promotional Art Battlespiritseyecatch02.png 005.jpg yaibaart.jpg yaibaarta.jpg|Production Art Category:Battle Spirits Sword Eyes Characters Category:Male characters Category:White card battlers Category:Sword Eyes of Darkness